Oltair (Spirit)
:This page discusses the spirit-being named Oltair. For the world of Oltair, click here. A spirit of incredible power, Oltair is one of three spirits that created a world in its name and to its liking. Its brethren spirits are Olmarin and Oluten. Appearance Oltair is virtually unknown by its creations. Because Oltair favors logic and wisdom, it created its people as rational thinkers who only infrequently dwell on the realms of religion and spirits. Few, if any, of the inhabitants of the world Oltair realize that their creator being exists. As such, not much is known about the physical appearance of Oltair the spirit, if it even has any. Some speculate that the spirit Oltair shapes itself into a vast space vessel as large as a galaxy. Some say it indwells a certain species of angelic beings known as Anphe. Others claim that Oltair manifests itself as a large, colorful, amorphous nebula. Personality Oltair is a spirit of logical thinking, mathematics and sciences, curiosity and the need to explore more, expand more, learn more. Its world is as vast as the spirit itself. Unlike its fellow spirit Olmarin, Oltair is far more distant and cerebral compared to the very personal and passionate Olmarin. Skills Oltair has the ability to create an entire world, including nearly innumerable planets and the life that populates them. Oltair can communicate with its fellow spirits, and also worked together with Olmarin to create bonds between the people of their two worlds. Relationships Olmarin :Despite their worlds being almost opposites, Oltair feels a closeness to Olmarin it does not feel with Oluten. Oltair is willing to work together with Olmarin in order to protect its world from Oluten. Oluten :Oltair's ideals are in direct contradiction to Oluten's. Oltair disapproves of Oluten's desire of the incomprehensible. Although Oltair created its world to be vast and full of mysteries, it also gave its creations the intellect to discover, explore, and ultimately understand those mysteries. Oltair feels threatened by Oluten, which is why it bonded together with Olmarin to create the Gateways in order to protect their worlds from Oluten. History Origin ---- :Like its fellow spirits, Oltair has no known origin and existed before the beginning of the worlds. At some point in its existence, however, Oltair and its brethren spirits shared the same goal: to create worlds in their image. Creation of Worlds ---- :In cooperation with Olmarin and Oluten, Oltair created a world of its own to reflect its vastness of intelligence and power. The spirits named their worlds after themselves, for it was not so much an act of creation as a morphing, an embodying their own essences into physical form. Thus, the world of Oltair became a limitless expanse of space, stars, planets, matter and anti-matter. It was constantly growing, constantly shifting as things were begun and things were ended in brilliant spectacles of power, heat, and light. :As for inhabitants, Oltair created rational beings and spread them throughout the galaxies and planets it had formed. It granted the world a certain roughness--to create beings with toughness and resiliency, and a determination to live off the land and grow in their own environments, away from immediate influence of races that were unlike their own. Oltair became a world of law, abiding by the regimented world of science. :This world became what was to be the walls of the new universe, endlessly expanding and stretching in its ambition. It was a twisting, growing world that latched around those of Oluten and Olmarin, complex but orderly in its planned intricacies. Division ---- :Due to the dramatically different natures of Oltair, Olmarin, and Oluten, it came as perhaps no surprise that there were disagreements among the spirits after the universe came into being. Though they had differing ideals, Oltair shared with Olmarin a sense of duty, protection, and almost motherly care for its creation. Both Oltair and Olmarin saw their worlds and sought to nurture and create, encouraging their worlds to grow. :Oluten, however, was another matter. Oltair and Olmarin watched as Oluten created incomprehensible beings that contained no beauty or logic. They were paradoxes of themselves, and the realm of Oluten was a paradox. It was chaos, and Oluten's beings were instilled with an insatiable need to serve Oluten alone. :Oltair and Olmarin, by contrast, had separately determined that their beings would have free will, for to create beings without free will would be simply to have a great number of talking pets, as Oltair saw it. Oltair and Olmarin were not pleased with Oluten's world or its creations. But they were to find out, with great difficulty, that the worlds, the people, and the spirits were all now connected. :There was great disagreement and fighting among Oltair, Olmarin, and Oluten on the nature of Oluten's world. Fortunately for Oltair, the fight only seemed to imperceptibly affect the world. However, the struggle went on for eternity. Eventually, it was decided that Oluten would have its way, but Oltair also forged a secret pact with Olmarin. This alliance is what birthed the Gateways. Formation of the Gateways ---- :Unable to directly interfere with Oluten, Oltair and Olmarin created connections between their people. A strange tie that combined souls of two different worlds into one was made. Due to the world of Oltair's sheer size, not all of its people could have such ties to the inhabitants of the much lesser-populated world of Olmarin. :To remedy this, Oltair introduced what would come to be called the pariah virus into its world. The virus would spread, allowing just the right amount of Oltirians to be connected to the residents of Olmarin. But none of the inhabitants were aware of these connections forming; not even Oluten was privvy to this act. :And so, under Oluten's nose, Oltair and Olmarin formed a connection of their creations, their very beings, to protect their people against Oluten's ways... but would it be enough? Category:Oltair Category:Oltair Characters Category:Characters Category:Oltair NPCs Category:Browse Category:Content Category:NPCs